shy love
by Not Completely Normal
Summary: Riker Lynch from R5 is on glee but he's really shy. He starts to fall in love with one of the guys working with him on glee but he's too shy to even have a regular conversation with him.
1. Chapter 1

Riker was exited for today. It's his first day being a warbler on glee. He still couldn't believe he made it. "Bye mom, bye dad. I'll be back after work" Riker smiled walking out the door. "bye sweetie, have fun" Stormie smiled as he left.

Riker walked in the rehearsal space and smiled. "hey, what's your name?" a brunette asked Riker. "Riker, and yours?" "I'm Curt, you're a warbler too?" the brunette asked "yup, I still can't believe I'm here" Riker smiled "me neither, I love acting" Curt smiled. "me too. I'm also in a band though so I'm mostly committed to that" Riker smiled "wait you're in a band?" A blonde asked "yeah, it's called R5. you may know it because my brother is on Austin and Ally and we just released our first album" Riker explained "oh you're a Lynch" The blonde smiled "and you are?" Riker asked "John" The blonde smiled. "ok everyone, welcome to the set of glee. you all are now our warblers. so let's get rehearsing!" The director shouted so everyone walked to a rehearsal space.

Riker knew he would be good friends with Curt. Well, he thought he might end up being more than friends with him. Riker hasn't really told anyone but he's gay, and extremely gay too. He has a stash of magazines full of hot guys in his room and he watches gay porn every night.

Rehearsals ended and Curt approached Riker. "hey you wanna hang out, maybe grab a beer?" Curt asked "I'm nineteen, I can't drink" Riker pointed out. "oh yeah, sorry" Curt chuckled "I have to go rehearse with my band anyways, see you tomorrow I guess" Riker sighed and left.

Curt really wanted to be friends with Riker. He noticed Riker seems shy. He couldn't help but notice when he first saw Riker how perfectly his blonde hair flowed over his face and how his eyes were not quite brown but more of a hazel color that made him smile. Curt shook his thoughts and went home.

Curt sat on the couch and studied his lyrics to the songs he had to know.

After a couple hours Curt dropped the paper of lyrics on the table and sighed. He turned on the tv. He went through the channels and stopped when he heard something interesting. He saw it was disney playing one of R5's songs. He picked up his laptop and googled R5. He watched some of their music videos and could only focus on Riker.

Riker laid in bed and sighed. He couldn't believe how much fun he had. Everyone says he's shy and he needs to sing louder and he tries but he really is shy. He doesn't really go out much and the only place he inst shy is singing on stage with his family. It might sound ridiculous for a singer to be shy but it's possible. Riker pulled out his magazine from under his mattress and smirked. He moved his hand down his pants and started to stroke him self as he stared at the hot men in the magazine.

Riker heard footsteps so he hid the magazine and covered himself up. "Hey Riker are you sleeping?" Rydel asked "no" Riker replied quietly. "awesome. I need your help" Rydel smiled flipping the light on. "so I need you to help me figure out which hairstyle looks better" Rydel said "I'm kinda tired can I help you tomorrow?" Riker asked still really quiet. "I'll just ask mom" Rydel sighed and left the room.

Riker continued what he was doing before Rydel walked in.

The next day Riker got up and went to rehearsals. "hey Riker so you wanna hang out after rehearsals and maybe go to the park or chill at one of our houses?" Curt asked "um sure" Riker replied then they started to rehearse.

At lunch Riker was hoping nobody would talk to him. "hey so why are you so shy?" Titus asked "I don't know" Riker replied quietly "so you're telling me you're in a band but you're really shy?" John asked so Riker nodded. "you're kidding. that's hilarious. you can't be a singer if you're shy, you can't even be an actor if you can't say three words loud enough for anyone to hear" Alex laughed so Riker looked down at his food not saying anything. "you're lucky you only have to say one word, I hope you say it loud enough for the people next to you to hear" John laughed "Guys leave him alone" Curt said "what are you, his protector or something?" John asked "no, but if he doesn't want to talk we shouldn't force him to or make fun of him" Curt replied "oh boo hoo he doesn't talk. he shouldn't be an actor or singer if he won't say anything to even defend him self" John said "leave him alone John" Titus commanded "yeah you should shut up, stop teasing the poor kid about being shy" Darren commanded "fine, I will for now" John huffed.

Rehearsals ended and Curt walked over to Riker. "so where do you wanna hang out. "um we could go to my house" Riker replied quietly. "ok, I'll follow you" Curt smiled and followed the blonde out.

Riker pulled into the driveway and got out of his car. Curt followed him into the house and smiled at Mark and Stormie. "Hey Riker" Mark smiled "hi dad" Riker sighed "Curt and I are gonna hang out in my room" Riker told his parents quietly. "ok" Stormie smiled.

Riker sat on his bed and took his shoes off. He put everything in it's place then sat back down. "you're very organized" Curt chuckled "yeah" Riker whispered. Curt sat on the bed and spotted the spine of a magazine or something. "what do you like to read?" Curt asked reaching for the magazine under the pillow. "oh uh nothing" Riker said trying to get the magazine but it was too late. Curt opened the magazine and made a funny face. "dude why do you have gay porn?" Curt asked "I'm gay. but you can't tell anyone else because you're the first person to know" Riker explained quieter than normal. "oh, um ok. I won't tell anyone because I'm not a jerk and I respect people" Curt sighed "you should go" Riker whispered "ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Curt sighed so Riker nodded.

Riker sat down at the table and ate his dinner. "Riker how was work?" Stormie asked "good" Riker replied not looking up. "what's up sweetie? you look like something is distracting you" Stormie asked "I have to tell you something important" Riker sighed "what's that?" Stormie asked "I'm gay" Riker said really quietly. "speak up Riker we can't hear you" Mark said "I'm gay" Riker said a little louder. "What the hell is wrong with you? I didn't raise you like that!" Mark yelled so Riker got scared. Nobody ever yelled at Riker because he was so shy. "I'm sorry" Riker mumbled "speak up you stupid faggot!" Mark shouted slapping him. "I-I'm Sorry" Riker stuttered and Mark started beating Riker up.

Riker was on the floor sobbing and covered in blood as his own father continued to beat him up. "Mark stop!" Stormie yelled trying to pull him away from Riker. "Ross help me" Stormie said so Ross held his father back while Rocky and Rydel took Riker to his room.

Riker laid on his bed and sobbed. "it's ok Riker, we'll get you cleaned up and won't let dad hurt you anymore" Rocky said while Rydel got a wet wash cloth. Riker winced as Rydel cleaned his cuts and looked at his bruises. Riker wiped away his tears and laid down in his bed. "you ok?" Rydel asked so Riker nodded "yeah, I just wanna be left alone" Riker told them so the two nodded and left the room.

Riker laid there and sobbed. He eventually fell asleep while crying in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Curt sat in his chair waiting for rehearsals to start when he saw Riker walk in. "oh my god Riker what happened? are you ok?" Curt asked running over to him. "yeah, just a little beat up" Riker whispered. "you look like someone tried to beat the life out of you" Titus said "they did" Riker mumbled and sat down. Hair and make up fixed Riker's face and they started filming.

"ok action!" The director yelled "oh I'm really nervous, so how many times have you guys auditioned?" Chris asked saying his lines "three" Curt said with no emotion at all. "Six" Riker said trying to speak up. "cut!" The director yelled "Lynch speak up. I know you're shy but it's just one word" Riker nodded and they started again. "Three" Curt said "Six" Riker said clearly. "Nick, Jeff you made it" Darren said walking in. "oh thank god" Riker whispered and stood up and hugged Curt.

Riker loved that hug. He let go only to want to hug him again and never let go. "ok cut! that was great. I love it" The director yelled and everyone cleared the set.

"hey you did good Riker" Curt smiled "thanks" Riker whispered looking down. Curt looked at Riker and sighed "who beat you up? and be honest" Curt asked "my dad" Riker replied quietly. "Why?" Curt asked getting pissed because Riker's dad beat him up. "I told them I'm gay" Riker whispered. "nobody should be beat up because of that. I'm so sorry you had that happen" Curt said sympathetically "it wasn't your fault" Riker sighed. "how about you come over to my apartment after work?" Curt smiled so Riker nodded "ok"

Riker followed Curt up to his apartment and sighed. The two sat on the couch and Riker couldn't help but stare at Curt. "what? you keep staring at me?" Curt chuckled "nothing" Riker whispered then Curt looked at him allowing Riker to stare directly into his perfect chestnut eyes. Riker leaned forward and connected the two boys lips.

Curt pulled away from Riker surprised and Riker looked scared. "I-I'm so sorry" Riker apologized still quiet. Curt leaned forward and kissed Riker again. Riker relaxed and went with it. "will you be my boyfriend?" Curt smiled "yes" Riker smiled actually speaking in a normal tone. "hey you do speak loud enough for people to hear you" Curt smiled teasing Riker. "I can speak up, I'd just prefer not to" Riker said going back to quiet. "it's fine being quiet because quiet people have the loudest ideas and those are usually the best" Curt smiled causing Riker to smile then his phone buzzed. "I have to go, my mom said I have to go home" Riker told Curt. "ok. be careful on the way home" Curt smiled. Riker kissed Curt quickly before he left.

Riker got home and was greeted by his father standing there with an angry look on his face. "where were you?" Mark asked "at my friend's house" Riker replied "speak up you stupid faggot!" Mark yelled pushing Riker into the wall. "I-I was at a friend's house" Riker stuttered "I didn't tell you that you could go to your friend's house!" Mark yelled beating up Riker until he was barely able to move.

Riker managed to get to his room where he laid there and sobbed. He fell asleep and didn't care that he hadn't eaten dinner that day.

Riker showed up to work and Curt immediately hugged him. "ow" Riker whispered "oh sorry, was it your dad again?" Curt asked so Riker nodded then stared at his feet. Curt hugged Riker Carefully so Riker hugged him back. "I don't like being beaten up" Riker whispered holding back tears "I don't like seeing you beat up" Curt replied "Hey Riker do you think you can sing a duet with curt, I've heard your voice and it's amazing" The producer asked "yeah, I'll do it" Riker smiled. "ok well you'll be singing just give me a reason by pink" the producer replied so Riker smiled "are you sure you can do this?" Curt asked so Riker nodded and the producer handed him a paper with the lyrics on it. Riker studied them and smiled.

"ok everyone so just stand in a circle and run through the song with the lyrics" The director said so everyone stood in a circle. Riker start singing and he was shy at first but confident when he got to the chorus "Just give me a reason just a little bit's enough just a second we're not broken just bent" Riker sang proudly while smiling.

They finished and Riker stood there smiling. "that was amazing Riker. I didn't know you had it in you" Titus smiled "you have an amazing voice" John smiled "thank you" Riker smiled. Curt smiled at Riker and laced their fingers together. "that was amazing" Curt smiled. "thanks" Riker blushed.

Riker really didn't want to go home that day. "can I stay with you tonight?" Riker asked curt quietly "yeah of course" Curt smiled and they went out to their cars.

Riker laid in Curt's bed next to him and smiled. "how are you so shy when you talk to people but when you sing it's like you're a completely different person?" Curt asked "I don't know. It's like when I'm singing on stage or something I feel like I can do anything I want and nobody can stop me" Riker smiled "that's cool. so what are you going to do about your band?" Curt asked "I might just quit and go solo" Riker sighed "well start now" Curt smiled propping himself up on his elbow. "how?" Riker asked looking into the brunette's dark eyes. "ask for more solos and ask your current record label to give you your own deal and just go with it because you can write and you can play guitar" Curt smiled "hmm, I'll try that" Riker smiled and stared into the brunette's eyes. "you're eyes are beautiful" Riker whispered "you're are too" Curt smiled and kissed Riker. Riker cuddled close to Curt and drifted to sleep.

Riker woke up and looked around. He looked up at Curt and smiled. Riker kissed Curt lightly and smiled. "wake up, we have to go to work" Riker whispered "hmm ok" Curt smiled opening his eyes. The two got up and got dressed. Riker always keeps a spare set of clothes in his car just in case he needed them.

The two arrived at the studio and changed into their uniforms. "ok we are filming your duet today so let's go" The director said so Riker and Curt got in their two smiled at each other and Riker started to sing the first part. Curt started singing and they sang together.

They finished singing and the director yelled cut. "oh my god that was amazing Riker" John smiled "thanks" Riker said going back to his quiet self. Curt hugged Riker and smiled "I love you" Riker whispered "I love you too" Curt smiled. "what's up with you two?" Titus asked "should we tell them?" Riker whispered so Curt nodded "we are dating" Riker said quietly. "wait did you just say you guys are dating?" Titus asked so Riker nodded. "dude that's awesome" Titus smiled "thanks?" Curt chuckled.

Riker sat at the table eating his lunch in silence when he noticed that Curt was staring at him. "what?" Riker asked "nothing I just love your hair" Curt smiled "thanks" Riker blushed looking down. "hey Lynch why you blushing?" Alex asked "it's nothing" Riker going back to being really quiet. "dude I don't know how you're really shy but you can sing so amazingly" Darren chuckled.

Riker got home and went to his room with out being noticed by Mark. He laid on his bed and sighed. Rydel walked in and looked at Riker. "where were you yesterday?" she asked "at a friend's" Riker mumbled "who?" Rydel smirked "ok his name is Curt and he's really hot" Riker said sitting up. "ohhh does he work with you?" Rydel asked getting all girly. "yeah, and guess what?" Riker smiled "what? tell me" Rydel smiled "we're together! I have a boyfriend" Riker cheered "ohhh my god that's awesome!" Rydel squealed then Mark walked in. "Where the hell were you last night?" Mark growled "a-at a friend's" Riker mumbled "Speak up you stupid shit!" Mark yelled slapping Riker. "Hey! Don't hit him!" Rydel yelled "you wanna yell at me?" Mark growled "yeah because he's my brother and doesn't deserve to be abused!" Rydel yelled so Mark slapped her "Don't touch my sister!" Riker yelled so Mark started beating the shit out of him.

Mark left forcing Rydel out of the room leaving Riker on the floor sobbing. Riker just laid there staring at the blurry ceiling. His whole body was numb and he was scared to move. He hated his life and just wanted to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Curt was worried when Riker wasn't at work or returning his texts or calls. "hey Mega, where's Lynch?" Titus asked "I-I don't know and I'm really worried" Curt said. The director called everyone to set and they began their day.

Curt changed and rushed out to his car because Riker still hadn't called or texted him. He drove to Riker's house and knocked on the door. A blonde girl answered the door smiling. "can I help you?" The girl asked "is Riker here?" Curt asked "yes, who are you?" The blonde asked "Curt, wait you must be his sister. Rydel?" Curt asked "yeah that's me and I know exactly who you are. he's in his room. my dad just can't know you're here" Rydel explained showing Curt to Riker's room.

Curt walked into the room and gasped. He saw Riker laying on the floor not moving. "Riker, oh my god. what happened?" Curt asked "m-my dad" Riker choked out. Curt helped Riker up and onto the bed. "how long have you been there?" Curt asked "since yesterday" Riker sighed leaning on Curt. "I am packing you some stuff and you are staying with me. It pisses me off how horribly your dad treats you" Curt said "there's a bag over there and my clothes are in the dresser" Riker told Curt weakly so Curt threw some clothes into the bag. Curt helped Riker outside to his car.

Riker walked into Curt's apartment and laid on the bed. "hey let me look at you and see how bad you got beat up" Curt commanded so Riker sat up. Curt took Riker's shirt off of him and looked at the bruises. "my head hurts" Riker whimpered as Curt lightly touched the bruises. "did he hit your head?" Curt asked so Riker nodded. "I'm taking you to the doctor" Curt said handing Riker his shirt. "no, I'm fine" Riker whined "if you were fine then you would be able to walk on your own and you would've been at work today" Curt told him helping him up.

The two sat in a room waiting for Riker's results to come back. "ok, Riker. you don't have any major damage done. Just a lot of bruising and you're head hurts from being hit. you can't walk because who ever beat you up bruised you from head to toe. just take some pain killers and get plenty of sleep" The doctor explained so the two boys nodded and left.

Riker laid in Curt's bed and groaned. "what's wrong?" Curt asked "I hurt. everywhere" Riker mumbled "I know, let's just go to sleep" Curt told him. Riker cuddled close to Curt and sighed "I love you, Curt."

"I love you too, Riker" the two drifted to sleep together soon after.

Riker woke up really sore and groaned. "hey, how are you feeling?" Curt asked "like shit" Riker mumbled "it's saturday so we can just hand out here all day" Curt told him so Riker rested his head on Curt's chest. "I wouldn't have gotten up anyway" Riker mumbled causing Curt to chuckle. "you're adorable" Riker smiled and kissed Curt. Riker sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I need a shower" Riker said realizing how nasty his hair had gotten. "right there" Curt said pointing to the bathroom. Riker nodded and limped over to the bathroom.

After twenty minutes Riker laid back in the bed still really sore. But clean now. "feel better?" Curt asked "a little" Riker sighed stared at the ceiling. Curt smirked and sat up. He looked at Riker and sat on Riker's pelvis. He leaned forward and kissed Riker softly. Curt started to move his hips on Riker's pelvis causing him to moan softly. After he was sure Riker had a boner he got off. "tease" Riker mumbled "you feel better now?" Curt smirked so Riker nodded.

Riker got bored so he checked his phone. He had a bunch of messages from his dad. He ignored them for now. He smiled but that suddenly went away when he got a sharp pain in his head. Riker squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to cry. "hey what's wrong?" Curt asked "my head hurts" Riker said with tears in his eyes. Curt opened the night stand drawer and handed Riker some pain killers.

Riker told Curt he had to use the bathroom so he went in the bathroom and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. He lit it and started smoking. Smoking always helped Riker in tough situations or when he was stressed out. He threw the cigarette in the toilet then sprayed some air freshener to rid the room of the smell of smoke. He walked back out and hugged Curt. "I'm bored" Riker whined "you wanna go shopping or to the movies?" Curt asked so Riker nodded.

They got to the movies but there was a problem. "Riker!" Rydel squealed and hugged him "ow" Riker whispered "hey Riker where have you been?" Ross asked "at Curt's" Riker mumbled "why?" Rocky asked "to stay away from dad so he can't beat me up" Riker explained "who's Curt?" Ryland asked "my boyfriend" Riker smiled slightly then Curt walked over. "come on. the movie is about to start" Curt told Riker so Riker walked off with him.

When the two walked out of the theater it was already dark. Riker felt someone grab him so he screeched. He was thrown to the ground and someone started beating him up. "you little fuck boy think you can sleep with you boyfriend to avoid me" Mark growled "I was hoping it would work" Riker grumbled causing Mark to punch Riker.

Curt saw Mark hit Riker so he walked over and punched Mark. Mark looked at Curt. Curt grabbed Riker's hand and they ran to Curt's car. Curt quickly drove back to his apartment while Riker sat in the passengers seat dazed. "are you ok?" Curt asked "yeah" Riker sighed then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "you're barely seventeen, why are you smoking?" Curt asked "it helps make the pain go away" Riker explained and took a drag on the cigarette. "you shouldn't smoke, that shit will kill you" Curt told him "before or after my dad does?" Riker asked "never mind. I'm just going to leave you to do what ever you want right now" Curt sighed and pulled into his parking space.

Riker sat next to Curt and sighed. "are you mad at me?" Riker asked "why would I be mad at you?" Curt asked "for smoking" Riker replied "no, I just didn't expect you to do that" Curt sighed "I don't do it very often" Riker sighed "it's ok, I'm not mad" Curt assured him. Riker smiled and cuddled close to Curt. "I love you" Riker smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The director called for lunch so Riker went outside and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and started smoking. "whoa Lynch you smoke?" John asked so Riker nodded blowing out some smoke. "you're like sixteen though" Titus said "seventeen" Riker corrected taking a drag of the cigarette. "you're too young to be smoking" Alex said "by a year. you're not my shitty parents so stop bugging me about it" Riker grumbled "oh hey he does talk" Grant said "shut up" Riker said and stepped on the cigarette butt. He started to walk away when Curt walked by. "hey I was looking for you" Curt smiled "I'm right here" Riker smiled "I was also hoping for a kiss" Curt smiled so Riker leaned towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you" Riker smiled "I love you too" Curt replied.

"wait, hold up. what the hell is going on?" Titus asked "oh yeah umm Curt you can tell them" Riker said quietly "yeah we are dating" Curt smiled "you're gay?" Alex asked Riker so he nodded. They all shrugged and went back to set. They started filming and Riker got dizzy. "Cut! Riker what's up with you today?" The director asked. Riker gripped Curt's shoulder "hey what's wrong?" Curt asked "I-I can't see" Riker stuttered then fell to the floor. "Riker!" Curt screeched. Titus called the ambulance and Curt started freaking out. "Curt! calm down" Grant commanded "I can't. he doesn't deserve to suffer any more. his dad abuses him enough. he wasn't at work friday because his dad almost beat the life out of him" Curt said rambling. "dude, just calm down. he'll be ok" Titus said then the ambulance arrived. Curt changed out of his uniform quickly then ran out to his car.

He got to the hospital and Riker's family was there. "hey Curt" Rydel smiled "Rydel who's this?" Mark asked "Riker's boyfriend" Rydel smiled then covered her mouth. Curt started to get angry and Rydel got really scared. "I'm so sorry" Rydel apologized "you're the one he's been sleeping with" Mark grumbled "no, I'm the one who has been protecting him from your abuse for something he can't change. if you didn't beat the shit out of him then he wouldn't be here" Curt snapped you can't date Riker, he's seventeen and you're like twenty" mark shot back. "it's three years! I love him! why does age matter?" Curt asked getting pissed. "ok if it's not ok for me to date Riker because of our three year age difference, how many years apart are you and Stormie?" Curt asked. Mark thought for a second and sat back down. "are you going to answer me?" Curt asked "five years!" Mark grumbled. "ok now what makes Riker dating me wrong and him dating a girl right?" Curt asked "because he'll get bullied and hated on because he's gay and I just don't think two guys dating is right" Mark explained "look on the inside. we all look the same. bones, tissue, muscle and blood. the only difference is the outside" Curt explained "you're right. I shouldn't beat up Riker for something he can't change" Mark sighed "thanks. he loves you and he hates being beat up by his father who has been his role model his whole life" Curt smiled "you learned all this from my son who can barely say three words loud enough for anyone to hear?" Mark asked "yeah. it was kinda hard but eventually he gained my trust and he talks around me" Curt smiled then the doctor walked over.

"Riker has some minor injuries and a concussion" The doctor explained "so he's ok?" Mark asked "yes he just needs to be on antibiotics for thirty days and he should be good" The doctor explained "can we go see him?" Curt asked "actually he should be ready to go" The doctor smiled and Riker walked into the room groggily. Curt walked over and helped him. "hey how are you feeling?" Curt asked "Like shit" Riker mumbled "you have a concussion" Curt chuckled "where's my cigarettes?" Riker whispered "they should be in your pocket" Curt told him so he reached into his pocket and found his cigarettes. He walked out of the hospital and lit the cigarette.

"yo Riker you smoke?" Ryland asked so Riker nodded taking a drag on the cigarette. "Riker you shouldn't be smoking. you will get cancer" Stormie said "I don't care" Riker grumbled then put out the cigarette. Riker got into Curt's car and sighed.

Riker was confused when Curt drove to his house. "why are we at my house?" Riker asked "I managed to convince your dad to stop abusing you and accept you being gay" Curt smiled "you did?" Riker sm iled "yes" Curt smiled and they both got out of the car. They went inside and Mark hugged Riker. "I'm so sorry Riker" Mark apologized. Curt got a text from his neighbor saying there was a break into the building and he needs to check his stuff. "hey Riker, I gotta go. there's an emergency at my apartment building" Curt said "ok" Riker sighed so Curt walked over to him. "I love you Riker" Curt smiled then kissed him. "I love you too"

Curt left and Riker sat on the couch. "you actually talk" Rocky said sarcastically "I thought he could only sing" Ross chuckled. Riker sighed and went over to his room.

Riker flopped down on his bed and texted Curt.

Curt smiled as he got a text from Riker asking him to come over. Curt got grabbed his keys and left.

Curt smiled as Riker answered the door. "Hey" Riker said softly. The two walked to Riker's room and sat on his bed. Riker looked at Curt and kissed him. They pulled back and Riker smiled. Curt leaned over and kissed Riker again. "Are you ticklish?" Curt asked "maybe" Riker smiled so Curt tickled him. Riker started laughing uncontrollably and couldn't stop. "st-stop" Riker laughed but Curt didn't stop.

Rydel heard laughing from Riker's room so she walked over and opened the door. She saw Curt on top of Riker tickling Riker. "What are you doing?" Rydel asked "nothing" riker smiled. "What ever" Rydel chuckled and left the two boys in Riker's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Riker woke up and went to say something to Curt but he realized he was in his own bed, in his own room, in his parents house. He frowned and got up. He walked into the kitchen. He made some toast and sat down. He picked up his phone and invited Curt over. He smiled and put his phone in his pocket. The doorbell rang right as Riker finished eating.

Curt walked into the room and Riker smiled "hey, I missed waking up next to you this morning" Curt chuckled and hugged him. "me too" Curt smiled and Riker kissed him. "I love you" Curt smiled "I love you too" Riker replied. "hey is he actually talking?" Rocky teased. "shut up" Riker said quietly then he hugged Curt. "you are very sexy shirtless. have I ever told you that?" Curt smiled "no, this is the first time you've told me" Riker blushed. "Riker why did Andre tell me that R5 needs a new bassist because you are going solo?" Mark asked angrily "because I'm not happy being a bassist that nobody knows the name of" Riker said trying to speak up but failing "what ever. you're ruining the band" Mark said "I don't care, I'm not apart of it anymore" Riker mumbled and Mark slapped him. "what the hell?" Riker asked still quiet since he was scared. "you're ruining Ross' career because you're being a selfish bitch" Mark growled "I moved here to persue my dream of being famous not to make Ross famous and support him" Riker said standing up to himself causing Mark to slap him again. "shut the hell up. you have no talent you fucking brat" Mark said "I'm done with your bull shit! I'm moving in with Curt because you people are all selfish ass holes" Riker growled then stormed off. "Riker you can't move out" Stormie said "yes I can" Riker grumbled "you are seventeen so you have to live here so you are staying or I'm sending you to military school where you won't be able to leave" Stormie argued "fine I'll stay but I'm not talking to dad or staying in R5" Riker grumbled and went to his room.

Curt sat on the bed next to Riker and sighed. "you ok?" Curt asked "yeah" Riker sighed and rested his head on Curt's shoulder. Curt smiled at Riker so Riker kissed him. Curt deepened the kiss and leaned back. They started making out not caring about anything that happened before that with Riker's family.

"Riker!" Rocky yelled from another room. "you gonna go see what he wants?" Curt asked breaking their kiss "nope, you're more important" Riker whispered and kissed him again. "Riker!" Rocky yelled again getting frustrated. Riker continued to ignore him. Rocky groaned and went into Riker's room. "ew, Riker stop that" Rocky said so Riker groaned and looked at him. "what do you want?" Riker grumbled "we have rehearsals let's go" Rocky said "fuck R5, find a new bassist" Riker told him. "wait are you quitting R5?" Rocky asked "yes now get out" Riker told him so Rocky left.

Riker looked back at curt and smiled. He kissed them again and started making out with him again. "I love you" Curt whispered "I love you too" Riker whispered. Riker's phone rang so he groaned and answered it. "Hello Riker" a brisk voice said in the phone "who are you?" Riker asked disturbed "you don't know me. but I know you and I'm coming after you" the person said followed by a creepy laugh and the sound of the phone being hung up. Riker's face when pale as he set his phone down. "who was it?" Curt asked "someone is threatening me" Riker said scared causing Curt's face to go pale.


End file.
